robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
IcyWolfStar2112 derp
Weird Disclaimer 99% of this creepypasta is fake. The 1% that is real is me (dur), my IRL best friend ToriToriel1004, and how I abandoned my old account IcyWolfStar2112_derp because I forgot the password. Because of me abandoning my old account, I decided to make a pasta. This is my first one so it's probably gonna become a crappypasta (get it?). So, you probably enough of my babbling so I'll just go to the story. Da Story One day I was just playing ROBLOX as normal. Until I got a message in my inbox. It said it was from my old account, IcyWolfStar2112_derp. It said this: "Dear OneBadDream1983, Why did you abandon me? Why did you ditch me for a stupid blue haired freak with a fox's tail and stupid fairy wings, and a stupid shirt that says "NEYH HEH HEH!"? Why? I thought you loved me. My brown hair, my red animal hood, my outfit, my BFG trumpet thingy. I thought you loved playing ROBLOX on your iPad. Now you play it on you computer with you new account. How dare you." It ended with that "How dare you." I was kinda freaked out. Icy was dead, Icy wasn't used anymore. I asked myself if Icy was haunted. But I sticked with the theory that Icy was hacked or something. But then I realized, nobody knew the password, not even me. That's when it started to get creepy. I replied to the message and said that the reason that abandoned her was because I forgot the password. Icy then replied instantly. She said: "IT WASN'T BECUASE OF THAT YOU LIAR." I was written in some kind of weird messed up glitch text. Then, after I read it and closed the message my computer turned off all of a sudden. I turned it back on and opened ROBLOX. I then went to my friends. I clicked on my IRL best friend, toritoriel1004. I saw her avatar was black and white with no face. The galaxy print that was on her was bloody, and her galaxy cat shirt was bloody and the cat had black eyes and was crying black tears and it said "Why". I checked her about section and it said: "Icy was my friend, now she is back for bloooodddh3fwhsfjasjdjfkfbjjfjv" And it faded off to random numbers and letters and it was the glitch text. I was creeped out. I then texted her and of course, she didn't answer. I then searched up Icy and I went on her profile. It said she was ONLINE. I looked at her creations expecting just her place but no. There was creation called "OneBadDream1983 must Die." I clicked on it to see what this was all about. When I joined, Icy was on. I thought that how could Icy play when she's dead. She then spoke. Icy: Why... Me: Why who? Why are you alive? You're a DEAD ACCOUNT. Icy: You we me at one time. Me: So? Then it showed flashbacks of when I was playing as Icy. When I was playing The Normal Elevator, when I was playing Make A Cake And Feed It To The Giant Noob, and when I was the richest and best person on my server on Clone Tycoon. But then it all turned bloody, and it faded to black static, and then, back to the game. Icy: I was controlled by someone else Icy: Now it's time for you to be controlled by somebody new... The End ~MangleSwingsOverYourHead Category: